Cinderella Au Sastiel
by BurningChaos21
Summary: Inspired by the Tumblr Gif going around for Sastiel Cinderella. Sam is mistreated by his family, but will his fairy Godfather Dean help him be with his one true love?
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella Au

Sam was crying out in his "family's" backyard. After humiliating him for what seemed the hundredth time, his mother and his brother Adam went to the royal masquerade ball. Prince Castiel was to be wedded and he was going to chose anyone from the kingdom, male or female.

"Wh..why do they always do this" choked out Sam. He pulled his knee closer to his chest as he started to cry harder.

Sam had bought a suit with his own money that he had been saying since he was 10, but his brother Adam had ruined it, accusing Sam of robbing his clothes. They had left him alone, without even saying goodbye.

Sam was crying in his lap when he sniffed the scent of hamburgers and pie. He lifted his head up a little and saw a stranger with green eyes looking at him.

"Wh..who are you?" questioned Sam while wiping his eyes on his sleeve. The stranger had a half eaten burger in one hand, while in the other a slice of what appeared to be cherry pie.

"I'm Dean, your fairy God father." He says with a filled mouth. "I'm have to make your wishes come true and some other shit like that"

"Re..really? Why than-"

"Don't thank me yet. Once I'm done with you, you'll be irresistible as my pie." Dean says, drooling at his pie.

"Well…ok?"

"Ok well – takes bite of pie- first close your eyes and – other bite- don't open them till I'm done."

Sam closed his eyes and waited. He felt a breeze circling around him and it became faster and faster.

"Ok you can open your eyes!"

Sam couldn't believe his eyes! His torn clothes had become a neat, elegant suit.

"Oh my….I can't believe it…You're like…like.."

"Batman." Finishes Dean, looking at Sam with a goofy smile. Sam couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah…You're Batman." He whispered as he felt his new clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Cinderella Sastiel Au

One by one, the citizens of the kingdom began to enter the palace. Music was flowing throughout the palace. Princes Gabriel, and Lucifer along with Princess Anna were wondering around the palace, enjoying conversation among the people.

But Prince Castiel had a mission. It had been a week since he had seen the man, shopping for his suit. He remembers the soft brown hair, with the most amazing brown eyes that could make you do anything. Castiel had scanned the room almost ten times when he decided to enlist his brother Gabriel for help.

He had found Gabriel next to the chocolate fountain. Like usual, he was flirting with anyone that had walked passed him. This time, it was a tall handsome fella, with blonde hair, a gray suit and the most particular mask. Even with the mask, Castiel could tell that the gentleman was blushing furious, as Gabriel was sexually licking his lollipop.

"Gabriel, would you mind if I talked to you for a second?" asked Castiel politely. He could hear the sigh that he suspected the gentleman was holding.

"Sure!" replied Gabriel. But before they walked off, he turned and winked at the gentleman man saying, " See you later sweet cheeks" and slapping his ass.

Castiel didn't have to turn around to know that the gentleman was now blushing red all over.

"So Cassy, what was so important that you had to separate me from me special friend?" Asked Gabriel, licking his lollipop.

"Gabriel, I know I'll regret this but, I need your help" murmured Castiel, fidgeting with the hem of his suit.

Gabriel's eyebrows rose at this. Castiel never asked him for his help. "Finally! Cassy needs help from little old me" smirked Gabriel. " How can I be of assistants little bro?" asked Gabriel, bowing in front of Castiel.

"I uh…meet a guy and I need your help to find him. I don't see him and I really like him. He's all I can think about" Said Castiel, looking at the floor. After several minutes of silence between the brothers, Castiel meet Gabriel's eyes.

"You're serious aren't you Castiel?" whispered Gabriel, dropping his lollipop from his mouth. Castiel was very confused by this. Gabriel never called him by his real name. It was always Cassy, or Cass.

"Quite. And I'm in need of your assistants. Could you help me?"

"Of course I'll help my baby bro! I'm just surprised that you meet someone. What's the lucky guy's name?"

"Uh…here's the thing. I don't know what his name is. All I know is how he looks and it's hard since everyone is wearing these preposterous masks."

"Don't criticize my mask. It's fabulous! Also, how don't you know his name? I would've thought that you've known everything about him by now." Asked Gabriel, adjusting his mask.

"I may or may not have been staring at him while he was trying out suits for the ball. I was nervous to ask him…" muttered Castiel, rubbing his neck.

"That's hilarious Cassy!" exclaimed Gabriel, wiping tears off his eyes. "Well tell me, how does your boyfriend look like?"

Castiel blushed and said, " He has the most amazing brown hair that makes you want to run your fingers through. You could get lost looking at his brown eyes. And his smile makes your stomach make backflips each time you see it and lights up the whole room."

"Wow baby bro. You are so whipped!"

Castiel proceeded to hit Gabriel's arm and laughed when Gabriel yelped, rubbing his sore arm.

"That was totally uncalled for Cas! Now come on, we have to find your future husband."

Gabriel grabbed Castiel's arm and lead him through the sea of people, hoping to find his baby brothers crush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for anyone how was waiting for this! I had school and tests and I was busy! Thanks for anyone who's reading and please review!**

Chapter 3

"Now Princess Samantha, are you gonna stay and ogle your suit, or are you going to the ball?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes.

But Sam flipped him off, still filled with awe.

"Aw Sammy! You hurt my feelings" Dean pouted fakey. He let Sam gawk at his suit a few seconds more.

"All righty then." Dean exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "Do you want to be left by your awesome sweet ride?

Sam lifted his head to find a huge black carriage with two black stunning horses, waiting to be of assist. Sam could help but gasp at all of Dean's hard work.

'T-th-thank you" stuttered Sam. He had tears in his eyes, which he let roll down shamelessly.

"Sammy why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Asked Dean frantically.

"No its just that no ones ever been this nice to me.." murmured Sam, looking down guilty.

Dean looked at Sam with a sad face. How could anyone be mean to him? Dean opened up his arms and pulled Sam towards his chest. He rested his head on Sam's shoulders and whispered to his ear when he felt Sam tense. "Sam…it's ok. Just let it out if you want."

It was there where Sam broke harder than he ever did. He finally had someone to help him. After a few minutes, Sam pulled away, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his suit.

"Ok Sam, now its time to go! You don't want to miss the ball now do you?" asked Dean. " Oh here. Don't forget your mask." Dean handed Sam a simple light blue mask. "It brings out your eyes," said Dean, answering Sam's confused face.

As the horses were about to pull away, Dean popped in front of the carriage.

"Sam! I almost forgot!" screamed Dean at Sam. Dean grabbed bothe of Sam's shoulders and shock him with each word. "BRING ME BACK PIE! NOT CAKE! PIE!"

Sam giggled "Ok Dean. Don't worry I won't forget it! I promise. Now can I go?" questioned Sam.

Yeah you can go. Just don't forget! And don't do anything I wouldn't do! Yelled Dean as he saw the carriage ride off of the distance.


End file.
